Angel of Darkness
by Gatemage
Summary: Her only weakness was love. People may say that what she did was wrong, that she was wrong, but she only did it for Love. What to do when you love a Goa'uld? She loved him, saved him... and he loved her for it
1. intro, diclaimer, explaination

Okay, this isn't actually the story, it just explains why I decided to write the story and gives a more accurate summary. It also includes my disclaimer at the bottom. If you want the story, either skip this or check the summary to see if it's quite what you thought.

* * *

Lead:

_Her only weakness was love. People may say that what she did was wrong, that she was wrong, but she only did it for love. What to do when you love a Goa'uld? She loved him, saved him... and he loved her for it. _

* * *

Summary:

A young woman runs into an intriguing man, one who sweeps her off her feet. She'll do anything for him, even die for him. The man is touched by her devotion and she becomes the most valued member of his cult, for this man is Seth. Life is good for the young woman, but then strangers come and ruin it. They try to kill Seth. The young lady finds his broken body and tries to see if there is some way to save him. What people wouldn't do for love...

* * *

Explaination of the story:

I've been interested with the idea of looking at the flip-side for a while, so I finally found a way to make it work. I've always wanted to look at the other side because things are portrayed so black and white... it's painful. I don't like the idea of definite evil. So what if they're not all as bad as we think? What if they're just different? Have we just been biased against the Goa'uld? Let this story take you to see the other side of matters as we see a love evolve between a normal, very plain Tau'ri and a Goa'uld. Maybe you'll find that he's not as evil as you thought he was. Maybe he was just looking for love.

* * *

Disclaimer and the real or imagined yadda yadda yadda:

Also to note: except for the main characters, any and all similarity to other persons, real or imagined is completely incidental. Of course, the main characters are exempt from that 'cause I based them off of people I know.

Most of the characters are my own. Anything Definitively Stargate is not mine. I do not own Stargate, because if I did, I would have classed seasons 9 and 10 as a new show and I doubt the ratings would have dropped if it was made a new show. Seth the Goa'uld belongs to MGM just like all the rest of the Stargate franchise. His new host is someone I know. I don't think I could own him...


	2. Faithful

Alya was an ordinary girl in all aspects except one. She had joined a cult devoted to the worship of a fellow called Seth. Seth was not a bad looking guy; Alya felt that he was attractive. She had seen him from afar, before he really started building his cult up. Alya had gone to Seth, a willing worshipper. He had gladly accepted Alya's service; she was another person to aid him. She had gone to Seth because he reminded her of another Seth she knew. The other Seth lived in her town and had high sights, sights of taking over the government, or so he said, sights of being a god and being worshipped, again, so he said. Alya was not much to the eye, unlike Seth. She was short and plain. Her brown hair was shoulder length, straight, and always looked unkempt. Her eyes were her best feature, a startlingly intense green that reminded people of the forest. Alya was almost unhealthily thin and she was pale. Seth, on the other hand, was tall and eye catching. His jet black wavy hair floated down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and his chin coated in a nicely formed goatee. Alya was more than willing to let herself fall into the depths of those dark eyes and don the white robes that Seth presented her. Not long after Alya began to worship Seth others began to join her in the cult. A few times Alya saw a strange mist float towards the new members of the cult, the ones who were meeting Seth for the first time. She thought nothing of it; she had no reason to think anything of it. Everything was perfect for Alya while she was in Seth's cult. There was never anything to bother her and she never was without company.

The foremost thing on Alya's mind was Seth's safety. A safety that was placed into jeopardy when three strangers in military clothes entered the compound. The strangers turned the weapons of Seth's people upon the people themselves, and then those who were shot turn on their own. Alya was completely horrified. She ran at one of the cultist who had changed sides and he shot her with the energy weapon that the protectors were issued. When Alya woke up, she knew she had to find Seth; these strangers would harm him if she did not do something. Finding no sign of him anywhere, and noting the bomb in the room she was in, Alya wisely got out of the room as quickly as humanly possible by using the ring transport that Seth had created. When she found Seth, she thought she was too late to save him, he lay in a small crater, his eyes glowing, but the glow of the gods in his eyes was fading. Alya leaned in towards Seth, trying to see if there was anything she could do to save her god. As she leaned close to Seth, Alya felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and blacked out for a moment. After that, chaos ensued, Alya was eventually shipped back to her home, and realized that Seth had not been left behind. Everyday, Alya heard Seth's voice, commending her for her faith. She would black out occasionally, not often, but mostly when she was near one guy she knew. The final black out occurred with Alya passing out at this young man's feet. The guy leaned near her, trying to see what was wrong, and one word came out of Alya's mouth, softly like a dying whisper, "Seth..." for this young man was named Seth. When she recovered, Alya was laying on a bed in the nurse's office next to Seth. The young man rolled over and looked at her, his dark eyes glowing brightly in the dark room, prompting Alya to fall to her knees and bow before him, "My Lord Seth! I am your faithful servant!" she said, just as she had said to another Seth. This body looked much like the older one, only younger. His hair was shorter, a slightly unkempt looking length, but dark and imposing. He even had the same goatee. Seth turned and looked at himself in a mirror for a moment, and then he turned back to Alya.

"Alya, you are truly the most faithful of all those who have ever served me. Rise; for you are not my servant. You are Otera, my Queen. Your name means Angel of Darkness. You are the Queen of Chaos. You are my beloved. You shall stand by my side as my equal, the goddess of those who once would have solely worshipped me, but now will worship both of us. You will be the Angel of Darkness, the Beloved of Setesh, the Queen of Chaos! For you are the Savior of Seth, your concern for me back at the compound saved my life. Without that action, that day would have been the end of Seth, but now my message, our message shall be spread because of your kindness. This town, everyone in it, will join us, we will be strong. And those Tau'ri will not harm us, my love, for we will have the Children, completely. They will not harm this host," Seth stood there for a moment, swept up in the glory of his speech. Alya stared up at him as the meaning of what he said sunk in. She got up slowly and when she was fully stood up, Seth reached his hand out to take hers, as an equal. She slowly reached her hand towards Seth, taking his hand, course and smooth in the same instant, accepting in full the new name Seth offered her. In that moment Alya ceased to exist, but Otera sprang into existence. She smiled at Seth, feeling something inside of him give her a strange sensation, she didn't know what it was, but she knew that he felt something similar inside of her.

"I understand, my Lord. Thank you for this honor," Otera said, her voice was soft. She did not feel worthy of Seth. Seth was a glorious figure, even this body he was in was glorious, having gained people's respect before her Lord took up residence in it. She was average, nothing special, she was not fit to be Seth's queen, another deserved to sit at Seth's side. She nearly said this to him, but he smiled at her and she couldn't say it. Seth took Otera home after school that day, looking through her clothing and finding clothes that would flatter Otera's thin form, making her look grander. The two of them worked out a way to make Otera look more exciting than the ordinary girl she had always seemed before. They applied Egyptian style makeup and dyed her hair jet black so it matched Seth's. Looking at herself in the mirror when they finished, Otera felt for the first time that she was something special, that she was indeed pretty. She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, the type some people call "Beaters", and a short denim skirt. She realized that she looked nice in tight clothes, something she had never thought of before. Otera smiled brightly at Seth and decided that she needed to go dress shopping before Seth became Lord of the whole town. Although such an outfit was fitting for an ambitious girl, a tight shirt and short skirt would not cut it for a goddess.

_

* * *

_

_One year later_

Otera was sitting beside Seth. The room was warm, due to the fire burning in the fire place. There were others puttering around the room, the older converts, the ones who had joined the new cult right away without prompting. These cultists had given up their old names to show their devotion to Seth and Otera. There were five who were trusted in full, having joined because they knew Otera and trusted her judgment. They had chosen the names Anaya, Ann'al, Azar, Nekane, and Amynta. Two of them were very loyal to Otera: Anaya and Ann'al. The others just trusted Otera, and considered her a friend, but they were a little more cautious than Anaya and Ann'al. The cultist all wore white, fleecy sweat pants and loose, comfortable white, shirts, reminiscent of the robes that were worn by Seth's followers at the last compound. There were markers, for Seth allowed his new followers to choose a patron, either himself or Otera. Otera had a small following, but then again, Seth's following wasn't huge either. Between the two of them, there were twenty devotees. Otera was the patron of six of those twenty. Embroidered over the hearts of those who belonged to her was her symbol: a sunburst with the sun circle overlaid with a blood red crescent moon. While over the hearts of those who chose Seth as their patron was an adaptation of a Setesh head, stitched in blood red thread. Anaya and Ann'al were among the six who adopted Otera as their patron. The other four were a mixed group. There were two guys: Halba and Garnal, both of whom also chose new names on joining the cult; and the other two were Altera and Maris, two people that Otera had not known well before, but who had come to adore her. Otera was now truly beautiful, she thought, looking upon her form fitting, but not quite skin tight flowing dress. The dress was sky blue and of a soft, but sturdy, fabric. Her hair was longer now, and trained to flow easily, like water cascading over her shoulders. This dress she wore was one of her favorites; it was one of the ones that Seth had bought her when they had started gaining followers. Otera's eyes were still rimmed in Egyptian style makeup, but it was thinner, not as noticeable, just enough to accentuate her eyes. She had done some things to herself that she never would have considered as Alya. She had started waxing her eyebrows, something she had considered idiotic before, and she had no intention to stop. Otera enjoyed her new lifestyle, loved being with Seth, it felt right to her. She truly felt like she belonged. Everything was perfect, but we all know that cannot last.


End file.
